


【宗凛】五月：白夜

by lyn13th



Series: 【Free!】四季 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn13th/pseuds/lyn13th
Summary: 吵架也要晚安吻。
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke
Series: 【Free!】四季 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535819
Kudos: 4





	【宗凛】五月：白夜

**Author's Note:**

> 吵架也要晚安吻。

松冈凛在梅雨季的石阶上摔了一跤，单腿蹦进诊所，石膏裹了出来。裤脚沾了水卷上去，露出石膏边上常年不见天日的一截小腿，腿毛在夹着雨气的风里飘荡，激出一片微妙的痒。他忍着不熟悉的痒意和骨头归位的钝痛，横在塑料长椅上发出去一条短信，说江啊，我摔了一跤不太方便走路，你能不能把自行车骑过来接我一下。

山崎宗介这时候在旅行社接受前台小姐的推销轰炸，从手里一摞北欧双人自由行的广告里接到了松冈江打来告状的电话。他前些日子因为鸡毛蒜皮的事跟松冈凛置气，气消得差不多的时候想起凛很久以前说想看极光，回家路过旅游公司遂进门打听。结果人家告诉他，这个季节看什么极光，看极昼倒是不错。山崎宗介原本想算了，又被峡湾森林吸引目光，看不了极光好歹看个风光。正在这时一个电话告诉他松冈凛负伤，求助路径走的还是绕过正牌男友的小姑曲线。山崎宗介七窍生烟，又搞不清楚自己气些什么，于是撂了张苦大仇深的冷脸跑到松冈江友情透露的诊所门口。旅行社的前台姑娘上一秒还浸泡在多金肥羊的美梦里，下一秒凉风呼啸，肥羊打了个极其敷衍的招呼走了，一堆广告搁在跟前，一张都没带走。

宗介字面意义地跑过去的时候赶上凛开着诊所赞助的便携轮椅风驰电掣试验性能，就差在俩轮后面改装一对突突引擎一骑绝尘。作死小能手松冈凛同学看见前头有人，手上一个巧劲刹车，悬崖勒了他的坐骑，一抬头，正对上山崎宗介起伏胸膛，还有顶上黑红一张脸。

得。

其实松冈凛从摔那一跤的时候心里就开始别扭，他想我一个大老爷们，怎么就走路呲溜这么一下，怎么就摔了呢。他侧躺在地上的时候先觉得自己姿势丑哭了，然后脚脖子开始一撅一撅地疼。四下无人，他把疼出来的几滴眼水强行憋回去，一脸风轻云淡开始移动。松冈凛单手撑伞，单脚跳了四个街区，若无其事地挂号，举重若轻地正骨。诊所大夫手艺真的不怎么样，他皱着眉头，心里呲牙咧嘴，fxxk，疼死了。

然后松冈凛想起他原本打算是在山崎宗介回家路上制造偶遇，大发慈悲跟他和好。

就这熊样和什么好，他手下如飞发短信给松冈江，打算悄无声息潜回家里。在宗介面前单腿跳或架拐（那么丑！）或折腾着轮椅打开家门太过惊天动地，他把这些狼狈的可能性打包扔掉，等着江来帮他快点把自己弄回家去。

山崎宗介从天而降，一看就是跑着来的。松冈凛把脸撇开，断头铡和第二只靴子一起落下，上臂擦伤的皮肉姗姗地开始抽痛。

宗介走近，宗介平复喘息。我可能有点想他，凛不争气地走神，要亲亲要抱抱。这时候宗介开口：“怎么这样了？”钢铁硬汉松冈凛觑他锅底黑的脸，又心虚又委屈，嘴上硬梆梆地回了一句没什么，踩空了，摔得不重，回家吧。

于是山崎宗介来推他。松冈凛本来打算抵死不从，又想起自己还没来得及跟宗介和好，没什么抵死不从的立场，于是乖乖由着山崎宗介推他回家。上台阶的时候山崎宗介沉默地把他一边胳膊绕肩膀上，架着他一级一级往上挪，松冈凛破罐破摔地靠在宗介胳膊上一步步迈腿，觉得自己熟透了。

轮椅和拐杖这会儿被孤零零扔在几十级台阶底下，在细密雨帘里发出灯泡的光。

山崎宗介回家之后把松冈凛送进浴室，塞给他一张塑料板凳和一个莲蓬头之后钻进厨房，拎出在冰箱冷冻里沉睡了几星期的大腿棒扔进微波炉化冻。他从看见凛那一刻就嗡嗡作响的脑袋开始无声咆哮，心软得一塌糊涂，可越心疼越想给那个把自己搞成这样的松冈祸害长长教训。山崎宗介捏着菜刀脑子里一团浆糊，一会想把松冈凛勒在怀里全须全尾捋得熨熨帖帖，一会想重新再跟松冈凛置一个月的气，脸上阴晴不定，跟手底骨头结下八百辈子血仇。

松冈凛洗完热水澡听见砧板咣咣作响，心想完了，这好一时半会和不成了。

这天晚上松冈凛大幅失眠。踝骨疼痛无处安放，翻身石膏碍事，晚饭的骨头汤在平放的肠胃里酝酿着一个不上不下的嗝。雨幕晕开街灯，从没拉好的窗帘缝里漏进来，像白夜灿烂，天光大亮。宗介的那半边床沉沉地往下凹陷，凛感受着床垫的弧度愈发心烦意乱。他想起自己还有个去北欧看极光的畅想。江说一起看极光的两个人之间会有好事发生，他想和宗介发生许许多多的好事。外面的光好像有点刺眼，松冈凛想，要是晚上天也亮的话，看什么极光呢。

他这时候想起今天上床之前宗介没亲他。夜深人静适宜乱想，松冈凛吸了吸鼻子，前些天置气的时候还亲的。

同床异梦四个字快要在松冈凛不着边际的脑海里成型的时候，山崎宗介翻了个身。松冈凛转头看他，对上一双无比清醒的眼睛。宗介重重叹一口气，把他扯进怀里。

疼吗，山崎宗介明知故问。

松冈凛不理他，蠕动着翻过身来。山崎宗介撞进一个骨头汤味的吻。

睡觉。

-fin-


End file.
